


Oumasai Oneshots

by catboy_ethan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, oneshots, oumasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ethan/pseuds/catboy_ethan
Summary: i get bored often and so i write these. notes and tw/cw in the notes at each chapter, although most of these should just be fluff
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 20





	Oumasai Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> postgame au. this is old. cw for a mention of nightmares but nothing is described. this is fluff and also may be/seem ooc (this is technically a headcanon and au thing ofc so. uh. yeah) but if you don’t mind that, enjoy :)
> 
> this chapter is spoiler free.

Saihara woke up and rubbed his eyes. It was about midnight or so, he figured, because he didn't hear anything outside except for the rain, and he didn't see any lights… until he saw his phone turn on in the darkness of his room.  _ Who could be…  _ He sighed and looked, still half-asleep, until he saw that he had about a million texts from the same person— Ouma. He shot awake and immediately picked up his phone, calling so he wouldn't have to stare at the bright light. 

“Ouma-kun? Ouma-kun! Hey, are you alright-”

“H-hi.” He sounded unbelievably shaky.

“What’s wrong? Do you need help- are you hurt, are you-”

“S-Saihara-chan, it’s n-not  _ that  _ bad…” He sighed. “I… f-fell out of bed… can you come over to my house and tuck me back in?”

“…” Saihara was bewildered. “You… want me to walk all the way over to your house just for me to tuck you in?” 

“Yeah… what’s wrong with that?” 

“…um…” He couldn't really find a reason. After all, he wasn't going to be going back to sleep, and he understood wanting someone to do that. “I… is that all you need?”

“Y-yeah…” 

“Okay. Give me a minute and I’ll head over.” He stood and stretched before sliding his slippers on. “Be right there, okay?”

“Yeah… thanks, Saihara-chan.” 

Saihara walked into his living room and found his sneakers and raincoat, and so he slid them on before searching for his umbrella. It was in its usual spot, and Saihara smiled a bit as he put his phone in his pocket before zipping his jacket, grabbing his keys, and heading out of the door before opening it. It was a nice, fairly expensive yellow umbrella that matched his raincoat. He would have never used something like it before, but he was fond of the color yellow now, and it seemed to make him feel a little better about the dreary rain, so he headed out and began the walk to Ouma’s house. No cars interrupted his walk, and no other people dared to come out onto the streets at that hour, so it went smoothly, but he was still filled with dread that only got worse as he approached Ouma’s front door. He knocked rapidly.

“Ouma-kun! It’s Shuichi!” At first, no one responded, but after a second time, he heard Ouma yell.

“Just a sec! Be— right— there…” The door creaked open. “Hiya~” Ouma lazily waved to him, smiling, but his eyes told that he definitely wasn't relaxed.

“Hey- come closer for a second,” Saihara whispered. “Is- is someone else here or something?” He mouthed, barely making any noise. “You sound off.”

“Huh? No, not at all,” Ouma said. “You can talk normally.” He motioned for Saihara to come inside. 

“Make yourself at home…” The lights were off, and even though Ouma didn't have much laying around, his house was definitely a mess. Saihara chose to not say this, though.

“…I’m just tucking you in, right? Nothing else is going on?” He noticed a curious… vibe… emanating from Ouma’s room. 

“Yeah… sorry, but you don't get to do anything more with me tonight!”

“…Ouma-kun… th- I wasn’t planning on doing anything; it’s okay. Let’s get you back into bed.” He began walking Ouma to the bedroom, but he felt him grab his wrist.

“Wait! Saihara-chan, you're forgetting something really important.”

“…huh?” 

“Y’know…” Ouma slowly let go of his wrist and looked up at him. “You're supposed to get me a glass of warm milk first!” He grinned.

“…” Saihara sighed, smiling. It was almost cute how important he made the request sound. “Alright…” He walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk and heated it. “There,” He mumbled as the microwave beeped. He walked back over to Ouma. “Here you go.”

“Hm— S-Saihara-chan, this is way too hot!” He said, hurriedly setting the glass of milk down on the end table next to his couch. 

“Huh? I… only heated it for about ten seconds.”

“Yeah, dummy! You never heat it that long,” He chastised, but Saihara knew that the milk was perfectly fine. 

“…Okay. I’m sorry.” 

“Hm… to make it up to me, you have to sit with me until it’s fine to drink! And we’re gonna play a game,” Ouma giggled. Saihara reluctantly nodded and sat on the couch, patting the spot beside him for Ouma to sit there. 

“Here, you can rest on the arm of the couch while you wait.” He even offered to let him lean on his shoulder to rest, but Ouma shook his head, although it looked reluctant.

“No, we’re gonna play rock-paper-scissors. Every time someone gets to ten losses, they have to do something that the other tells them to.”

“…haha, alright.”

They began playing rock-paper-scissors until Saihara had accumulated ten losses (and Ouma had six). 

“Oh- oh, you have to do something for me now!” He beamed. “Oh… what should I make Saihara-chan do?”

“I’m already tucking you into bed. And by the way, your milk is probably okay to drink now…”

“Ooh! I know. Saihara-chan has to read me a bedtime story!” He giggled before taking a sip of his milk. “…I don't wanna drink this anymore.”

“…really- well, okay. I’ll put this up, and you go ahead and choose a bedtime story.” He walked back into the kitchen and stuck the glass of milk in the fridge. When he walked back to see Ouma, he found that he had a picture book out, as well as some blankets and pillows. “…What’s this about?”

“I think it’d be more fun if you read to me out here! We can even set up the pullout bed and make it like a sleepover! C’mon, help me with it! Pretty please?”

“…” He reluctantly nodded. He didn't want to treat Ouma like a child (because this was pretty childish); he just wanted to know what was wrong so he could help him go back to bed, but he knew Ouma was having fun like this anyway, so he smiled and started to help get the bed set up.

“Alright. Do you want me to tuck you in now, or—”

“No, silly! You have to read to me first.”

“A-alright,” He said, taking the book from Ouma and opening it. It looked like a silly children's book, but it was colorful and really nice to look at, and the story would probably be relaxing to Ouma. “Here, get comfortable…” He let Ouma snuggle into a blanket before he began reading. He smiled every time he saw Ouma’s eyes widen as he looked at the pictures, or when he would frown a little when there was conflict. The story lasted a little longer than he had expected, but him and Ouma both had clearly enjoyed it.

“Mm… that was a good book. I’m glad I bought it.”

“Yeah, it was nice… where do you get these? I noticed you have a lot of them over there.”

“Bookstore, of course. Well, I order them from there. The picture books are just really nice,” He said, smiling. “But that’s not what’s important right now. You have to- well, I’m not really tired again yet… wanna play a game?”

“Ouma-kun…?” He leaned closer and looked at him intently. “You… look tired… Why don't you just try to go to sleep now? I’ll still tuck you in.”

“No… not when I’m not sleepy…” He whined. 

“Ouma-kun, you look  _ really  _ sleepy. Something's bothering you, isn't it?” He rested his hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me. Ouma-kun… we… Do you really not trust me? Even after everything we went through together?” 

“S-Saihara-chan- stop that- I- I do, I really do trust you, I just-”

“Then what’s wrong? Something is bothering you. Let me fix it. I owe so much to you still.” He moved his hand to cup Ouma’s cheek. “Please, let me help.”

“S-Saihara-chan— I…” He sniffled before wiping his eyes and smiling again. “Haha… god, that was embarrassing… uh, so… I don't wanna go to sleep again.” 

“Well… yeah, I know… but why don't you want to?”

“Uh…”

“Don't lie about it, okay? I won’t tell anyone, I won't leave, I won't make fun of you… I just want to help…” 

“I- uhh… I’m scared to go back to bed,” He said, looking down. “I… had a nightmare. That’s all.”

“…oh…” He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. “I-I’m so sorry.” He moved his hand back to Ouma’s shoulder and squeezed. “What can I do to help?”

“U-uh- well… I know I have to go to bed, but…”

“Do you still want to play a game? It might help distract you.”

“Um… n-not now… I… do wanna go to bed, I’m just…” He looked off to the side, holding his blanket tightly around him.

“…” He squeezed his shoulder again. “It’s okay.”

“I…”

“H-here, I’ll tuck you in. Just go to sleep. If anything happens you can wake me up.” 

He gently helped Ouma lay down and moved his blanket so it wasn't too tight around his body.

“Is that okay?” 

“Y-yeah.” Saihara nodded before lying down beside him and pulling the comforter over the both of them. “…?”

“I’ll face the other way and move away if you need that,” He said. “I’m just going to sleep in here so it’s easier for you to wake me.” 

“O-oh. You don't have to move or anything.” He scooted a little closer, but not close enough to touch Saihara. “Uhm…”

“Hey… it’s okay. Just get some rest.” He rolled onto his side to face away from Ouma, and so Ouma did the same. “Goodnight, Ouma-kun.”

“Goodnight, Saihara-chan.”

With that, Saihara closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to fall asleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to, but he still tried his best. He sighed a bit as he shifted, and then he felt Ouma shift as well until their backs were gently pressed together. Even through the fabric of both of their shirts, he could feel Ouma’s body warmth against him. It… felt nice. 

“Nnm…” He heard Ouma mumble.

“…you okay?” 

“Ngh…” He moved a little closer to Saihara. 

“…You're not asleep, are you… is something still wrong? Can I do something to help?” He rolled onto his back, which earned him a displeased groan from Ouma. “…are you cold?” 

“…a little.”

“O-Ouma-kun…” He slightly giggled. “Just tell me those things. It’s alright. Want me to do something to help?”

“Y-yeah- w-wait, don't get up!” He rolled over quickly and grabbed Saihara.

“Wh- What’s wrong?” He stopped moving.

“I… could you just cuddle me instead?” 

“Wh-” He felt heat rise to his cheeks. “Y-you want to be cuddled?” He was more surprised than anything. 

“…” He sniffled. 

“I- I didn't say I wouldn't, don't cry…”

“N-no- it’s not that-” He sniffled wetly again. “I- I-”

“Shh, shh.” He rolled back over and gently wrapped his arms around Ouma. “I’m cuddling you now, okay? I won't stop until you want me to.” He pulled him in closer and kissed his cheek. “Shhh…”

“S-Saihara-chan…” He whimpered into his chest. “Th-thank you…”

“Don't worry about it. I don't mind at all.” He gave him another quick kiss on the cheek, and then one on his forehead. “Hush… let me snuggle you now.”

“…are you really okay with this?” 

“Mhm. Just go to bed now. If you need anything else, tell me.” He stroked his back softly. “Goodnight, Ouma-kun.”

“G-goodnight, Saihara-chan.”


End file.
